


Cinnamon and Fire

by wulfpup



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfpup/pseuds/wulfpup
Summary: Park Chanyeol wants to 'break Baekhyun's heart', in the most delicious of ways. Baekhyun lets him.





	1. "Don't get up - I'll do it"

**Author's Note:**

> ~~ A series of drabbles in the same verse ~~ a product of this experiment in Twitter - Prompt dialogues
> 
>  
> 
> I am super excited to be trying my hand at drabbles. Yayyyie. Think of these drabbles as my belated Christmas greetings for my darling wellwishers. I know so many of you were waiting for me to upload something on AO3. Please accept my heartfelt wishes.
> 
> Song - [Use Somebody](https://youtube.com/watch?v=MRgFeZa_I48)
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and one very important thing. If this product of imagination offends someone, their sense of righteousness in any manner, or doesn't match with someone's idea of what a healthy relationship ought to be, I suggest they go take a hike and get over themselves. My characters aren't idealised/idolised portrayal of people. My characters are more often than not flawed and unrelatable. 
> 
> Raise your eyebrows in your own corner. Thank you very much.

 

“Don't get up. I'll do it.”

 

Baekhyun stilled at the sound of the voice, _that_ _voice_ , pausing in the motion of rising from the seat to grab a glass off the tray. His throat suddenly went dry. It was dead in the middle of winter, and he found himself freezing some more.

 

“Park Chanyeol!” Baekhyun all but gasped, the name rolling off his tongue with practiced ease.

 

The too-handsome-to-be-true man limped closer to the couch where Baekhyun sat. True to his word, Chanyeol grabbed a glass from the passing waiter. His lips were downturned to resemble a lopsided smile. “You seem surprised to see me in my own home.” The host tilted his head to observe the guest better. 

 

Baekhyun hid his palms inside the sleeves of his fleece hoodie, balling up his fists, nervousness very apparent in his manner. “You didn't come downstairs for majority of the night. Someone said you were gonna ditch the Christmas party altogether.” 

 

The host threw his head back and laughed soundlessly, “Be very bad manners if I did not greet these losers in my own Christmas party that I  _ insisted  _ upon throwing. I invited everyone in my year, whether I know them personally or not.” Chanyeol casually handed Baekhyun his drink. He gestured to his ankle. “Stumbled on the stairs this morning. Sprained ankle, says my mum. Getting downstairs was a bitch, I had to pop a few painkillers.”

 

Baekhyun brought the drink to his nose and sniffed around the rim. He looked up at Chanyeol, confused. The final year University student limped closer to him, giving him his undivided attention. “On second thought, I should not hand out drinks to teenagers. If Kris had forewarned me that he was going to bring his kid brother along tonight, I would have asked the chef to prepare hot chocolate. Where's your brother, by the way?”

 

Baekhyun shrugged. Kris had told him to sit put in the couch only to disappear inside the other room, the bigger room, where all the action was, apparently. “He's dancing with his date, I think.” Baekhyun patted his thighs with his balled up fists, trying to stop himself from shivering. But he  _ was  _ shivering. Park Chanyeol was talking to him,  _ actually  _ conversing with him.

 

In all these years, Park Chanyeol had been a constant in his brother's life. Baekhyun had known Chanyeol as the dimply school senior, always surrounded by people, always at the centre of attention. Park Chanyeol loved being the centre of attention, almost lusted for it. 

 

And Baekhyun preferred to be in his brother's shadows. Kris knew of course, of Baekhyun's  _ huge  _ crush on Chanyeol. The older brother did all he could to dissuade Baekhyun.  _ Puppy crush,  _ Kris called it.  _ Useless,  _ too. 

 

“I'm surprised Kris brought you here. He's usually very anal about keeping his little brother as far away from us. It's almost as if he's guarding a rare treasure.” 

 

Baekhyun patted his thighs some more. “Ma-Papa had to go visit granny because she took ill of a sudden. They didn't want me to be home alone for Christmas. Kris grumbled at me all the way here.” The apology for coming to Park Chanyeol's Christmas party uninvited was almost at the tip of his tongue. That was the exact second when the host decided to pat his head playfully, making his internal system go haywire. “Well, I for one am glad you came.” 

 

Baekhyun gave a tiny smile at that. He had dearly hoped he wouldn't be a nuisance to Kris’ friends. 

 

“Kris would throw a fit if I allow you to get sloshed. Come,” Chanyeol grabbed his hidden paw, “let's see if we can get Khan-sama to prepare you a cup of his famed cinnamon milk.”

 

Baekhyun did not budge. 

 

“C'mon, what are you scared of?”

 

Baekhyun was scared of how Kris would react. 

 

_ Park Chanyeol is not the one for you, believe you me. You must avoid talking to him at all costs. I am his best friend, I have seen how he operates in close quarters. He'll eat you for breakfast, lunch and dinner and leave you crying by the sidewalk. He loves making people fall for him, and then leaving them high and dry.  _

 

“You're shivering.” Chanyeol whispered, limping even closer to Baekhyun, too close. “The fire in the kitchen would do you good, trust me.”

 

“Shouldn't you be greeting your guests?” Baekhyun rose from his seat.

 

Chanyeol waved his hand, dismissing the suggestion. “I see those losers everyday.”

 

The kitchen was further down the hall. “Do you mind if I lean on you? I could do with some support for my ankle.” Chanyeol did not wait for Baekhyun's nod to place his arm around the teenager's shoulder. 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Baekhyun found himself sipping warm cinnamon milk, getting his toes nicely toasted in the kitchen fireplace. The host plopped himself across Baekhyun, wincing because his ankle probably hurt. “I'll have a piece of the cake, Khan-sama, and bring some food on a plate for our curious guest here. Thanks.”

 

Baekhyun sipped his warm drink in silence. The setting made his cheeks redden, and eyes drowsy. 

 

Chanyeol casually consulted his wrist watch. It was close to midnight.

 

“What?” Chanyeol grinned when Baekhyun stole a glance at his host. 

 

Baekhyun tore at the bread. “I'm really sorry for being a nuisance. You should be dancing with your friends rather than attending to me.” he managed to blurt out before being shushed by Chanyeol. 

 

Chanyeol's eyes bore a dark look. “Byun Baekhyun, can I be honest with you?”

 

The younger of the two nodded, pausing in the act of chewing his food. 

 

“When I limped downstairs and saw you sitting all alone by yourself on that couch, looking lost, do you know what I felt in that moment?”

 

Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol was no longer smiling. The flames from the fireplace cast terrible shadows on his face. 

 

Baekhyun shook his head. No, he didn't know. He had no way of knowing what his brother's best friend thought of him, if at all he did. Chanyeol never came home, Chanyeol had he had never exchanged pleasantries before. Prior to this, Baekhyun had thought Chanyeol was not even aware of his existence. 

 

“Ever heard of the lamb willing entering the lion's den? What would the lion feel at seeing his morsel right in front of him, served like -” Chanyeol gestured at Baekhyun's form. “Fluffy wear and floozy hair! What would the lion say?”

 

Baekhyun frowned slightly, unable to keep track of the direction in which the discussion had gone. 

 

“Didn't follow? Let me make it simpler. Kris had warned me against even looking in your direction.” Chanyeol's eyes gleamed like devilish orange orbs. The kitchen was painfully devoid of any other sound. 

 

“Oh?” Baekhyun squeaked, terror gripping his innards. He was a fool! Such a fool! Of course Kris had warned Chanyeol, Kris was  _ over  _ protective. 

 

“Something about you having a puppy crush on me.” Chanyeol offered, looking like he would gobble Baekhyun up on spot. 

 

Baekhyun shook his head vehemently. Denial was his best defence. 

 

“Don't deny it.” Chanyeol leaned towards him, “Your brother thinks I'll break your heart.” He sat back, thoroughly enjoying this little play. “You know what? I think I will. Break your heart.”

 

He watched Baekhyun's face keenly for some sign, but Baekhyun had turned to stone. Tomorrow, tomorrow he'll wail at Kris’ bedside. 

 

“But it's better to have one's heart broken at a young age, don't you think?” Chanyeol mused, eyes fixed on Baekhyun. “What say, Byun Baekhyun. Do you want me to break your heart?”

 

Baekhyun had no appetite, he'd probably have no appetite for eons to come. “It's just a puppy crush.” he shrugged, trying to make light of the fact. “You're the crush of my entire year. Everyone in my class stalks you in social media.” Baekhyun had suddenly found his voice, and his common sense.

 

“Do  _ you?”  _ Chanyeol asked pointedly. 

 

“Kris forbade me to follow you in Instagram.” Baekhyun licked his lips. 

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “The motherfucker!” he said, gently. “Sucks that you look so good and I can't even lay a hand on you. Bro codes suck.” He measured Baekhyun with his sharp eyes, “I’m looking to use somebody, Byun Baekhyun. I don't do cute dates. You seem like you'd want cute dates. I just want to break your heart.”

 

Baekhyun doesn't know where to look, how best to reply to honest words. “Kris will punch you if you break my heart.” He said eventually, cocksure.

 

“I don't mind a bloody nose.” Chanyeol laughed. “Go on. Finish your food. A lamb better go to sleep by midnight or the lion will gobble him up for good.”

 

Chanyeol showed him to his bedroom later, “Go on and tuck yourself under the covers. Don't worry about me. I'll be downstairs, getting sloshed with the others. I'd rather you don't witness the shenanigans.”

 

Baekhyun didn't need much prodding, he was drowsy but more than that, he needed to be alone to process all that transpired within the span of half an hour. His forever crush actually talked to him,  _ knew  _ about his crush too. How did he not die of embarrassment on spot! 

 

“I'll keep a very close watch on you from now, Baekhyun. You've piqued my interest so bad. If not for Kris, I'd have kissed you a dozen times already.”

 

Baekhyun was glad it was dark inside Chanyeol's bedroom. He had never blushed so hard. “Goodnight.” he said.

 

The door closed behind him with a click. He waited with bated breath until Chanyeol's irregular footsteps faded, only then could he dare breathe.

 

Fucking hell! What just happened! Park Chanyeol wanted to break his heart,  _ his  _ heart -  no other words could seduce him more. By the time he was snug and comfy under Chanyeol's covers, thickly surrounded by Chanyeol's woody scent, Baekhyun decided that he might just let Park Chanyeol break his heart. 

  
  



	2. "Don't make me take you home and punish you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second drabble, as promised. I must warn everybody though - there are typos galore, and fail smut, more like fail semi smut. Ha!

 

Baekhyun stared at the ceiling, wiggling this way and that under the blanket. The digital clock on the bedside table told him that it was exactly 3:30 in the afternoon. Kris was still fast asleep in the adjoining room; his elder brother had puked all the way home as Baekhyun drove their car in the wee hours of the morning.

 “Seriously hyung, such a role model you are.” Baekhyun scoffed as Kris’ loud snores reached his ears. He pouted at the ceiling fan, recalling how it had taken him barely two minutes to fall asleep on his puppy crush's bed. He touched his right cheek.

“It was _not_ a dream.” he reminded himself.

Park Chanyeol had indeed pecked him on the cheek after depositing Kris on the passenger seat. “Don't tell Kris I kissed you.” their host whispered against Baekhyun's ear. “You do have a driver's licence, don't you?”

Baekhyun had been too dumbfounded to reply - the tingly, happy feeling at being kissed by his crush mingling with anxiety, the worry of being entirely swept off his feet by someone with zero good intentions.

Nasty. Park Chanyeol gave off nasty vibes. 

The doorbell's shrill tune jarred Baekhyun to the present. He was loath to leave the comforts of his bed (he wanted to daydream about Chanyeol some more) but knew that with his parents away, and older brother still knocked out, the task of opening the doors to 'well meaning' neighbours rested solely on him.

His quick glance at the dressing mirror revealed a face swollen from oversleeping. The doorbell rang again, impatient like. Baekhyun swore under his breath, this Mrs Next Door Neighbour was turning out to be a huge pain in the ass. “How can you always run out of sugar? Really, this is getting to be too much.”

By the time he was downstairs, hand twisting over the door knob, Baekhyun decided to lie. “Even we have run out of sugar.” he cheerfully announced, swinging the door open.

His cheeks hurt with how much he was trying to fake a smile, eye but mere tiny crescents.

But wait, this wasn't Mrs Next Door Neighbour Who Always Came Asking for Sugar.

“How can _you_ run out of sugar?” the man on their doorstep sounded thoroughly amused.

Baekhyun's mouth fell open. “What are you doing here?” he auto-piloted before getting a grip. “I mean -” his eyes took in the two large packets in the University student's arms, “-what's that?”

“Soup for your brother's hangover.” Chanyeol explained. “I also asked Khan-sama to pack a tutty fruity cake for you.”

Baekhyun just stared. Could he perhaps still be dreaming?

“Take it.” Chanyeol gently nudged, “Khan-sama went to all that trouble to bake you a cake. _I_ myself had to go through the motions of delivering soup to five of our wasted pals just so I could climb up these four steps to your porch with my sprained ankle. You see, I needed a watertight excuse to come here.”

As if on cue, Baekhyun relieved Chanyeol of the packed food items. “You shouldn't have.” It was strange to see Park Chanyeol's slightly stooped form in their porch.

“But I needed to see you again.” Chanyeol said simply, as if that explained everything, as if that explained all the butterflies in Baekhyun's tummy.

“Won't you invite me in?” Chanyeol teased, grinning. Oh, he was sly.

“Come in.” Baekhyun parroted.

Park Chanyeol limped towards Baekhyun. “You might regret it. Maybe two days later, maybe two months later, maybe years later, but regret you will.”

Baekhyun threw the door wide open for Chanyeol to stumble in. “You're just trying to scare me.” he said grudgingly. What was there to be scared of? Why would he ever regret letting Park Chanyeol in, especially since he had been dying to be acknowledged by the handsome senior all this while. 

 “I'm telling you not to fall for me. That's all.”

 They walked inside the small and cosy kitchen, where Baekhyun started to unpack the food items. “Then why are you here?”

Chanyeol dumped his padded jacket in one of the chairs around the dining table. “To see if Kris’ kid brother likes to take risky gambles just like him.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, _seriously now!_

“I am _not a kid._ ” he stated. “And you don't scare me even the smallest bit.”

Chanyeol looked like devil's own messenger with his dark locks all over his forehead and the slightly conceited smile. “Trust me, no one's happier than me to hear it. Come here.” he extended his arm.

Baekhyun abandoned the plastic soup container on the kitchen counter and walked to the man by the dining table, his brother's best friend.

Chanyeol patted Baekhyun's hair, “Where's Kris?”

“Upstairs.”

“Tchhh, the fucker will sleep till dusk. Trust me, I know.”

Baekhyun nodded, almost melting into molasses as Chanyeol continued to pat him. He was delighted by the show of affection, momentary though it may be, but his face did not reflect his inner glee.

“And parents?” Chanyeol's fingers were rubbing against the boy's nape now.

“They'll come home later tonight.”

“Hmmmm.” Chanyeol merely said. His fingers traveled to Baekhyun's throat now. “Take me to your bedroom?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “Can't.”

Chanyeol's smile narrowed, “Why not?”

“It's right next to Kris’ room, and - and there's a connecting door.”

“You're telling me-” Chanyeol rubbed his thumb over Baekhyun's lower lip, like one would rub a soft, sore soft. Too gently. “- that this kitchen will have to do?” 

Baekhyun couldn't breathe, the feel of Chanyeol’s thumb against his lip and the wicked rasp of his voice against his ear was sensory overload. “Kris might wake up.” 

Chanyeol pulled away from him. “Stop bringing Kris up. He's a sound sleeper, I told you.” 

Baekhyun regarded his brother's best friend for a few seconds. This was getting more absurd by the second. “Kris will be really mad if he finds us here, like this.” 

Chanyeol's palm traveled the length of Baekhyun's spine. “Like how? Like this?” he teased the younger with his palm smack against Baekhyun's butt cheek. 

“Kris will -” 

“I said _stop_ bringing him up.” Chanyeol said through grit teeth. "Don't make me take you home and punish you."

Baekhyun stilled at the rawness in the other's voice, the rudeness.

 Chanyeol might have realised his folly because his tone changed the very next second. “Come here. Let me hug you.”

Baekhyun let Chanyeol hug him, and pepper kisses over his face. “You’re right. Kris might wake up, and that won’t be convenient at all. If you want me to leave, I'll leave.” 

Baekhyun gripped the other's sweater as tight as he could, closing his eyes to take in the woody scent.

“But if you want me to stay, it's my way or the highway. You understand, don't you?”

 Baekhyun nodded, eyes still closed, clinging on to his puppy crush. The next couple of kisses landed on his eyelids. “You're adorable.” Chanyeol pressed his body against Baekhyun's, “So adorable.. I barely whispered three words against your ear, and here you are, getting hard against my hips.” 

Baekhyun uttered a cry of protest but his whine was muffled against Chanyeol's sweater.

Chanyeol chuckled, “That's nothing to be shy about. It's my blasted luck that I can't sweep you off your feet and into the backseat of my car right this instant. I love it when both of us can be loud, but blasted ankle!” 

Baekhyun looked up at him, concern in his eyes. “Umm..later?” 

“But you're haaaaaard.” Chanyeol sing sang and pointed out. “And I want to make you cum so bad.” His hand roved against Baekhyun's pelvis only to cup his member, currently fighting to spring free. “You're really hard down here.”

Baekhyun squirmed against Chanyeol's strong arms. He said something.

“Hm?”

“I said, I'll take care of it later.”

Chanyeol's hand rubbed against Baekhyun's clothed dick. “Let me take care of it now.”

Baekhyun didn't protest but hid his face against Chanyeol's chest, heart beating loud enough to wake Kris up. He let Chanyeol undo the drawstring of his pajamas. Baekhyun couldn't help but utter a startled whelp the moment thick fingers encircled his throbbing penis.

“Shhhhhh.” Chanyeol whispered in his ear. “Be a good boy now.”

Baekhyun couldn't believe he was being fondled by his forever crush, who would have known he would be getting a handjob from his object of desire on Boxing Day. Was he lucky, or really, really foolish.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol coaxed, pulling the heated dick out of the pajama. “I need you to look at me while I do this.”

Baekhyun, red to his hairline, pulled away from the rock hard chest and looked Chanyeol in the eyes.

“Good. Now look down at my hand. What do you see?”

Baekhyun took a good look at his penis, Chanyeol's large hands almost swallowing it up and only the pink, wet tip visible.

“You’re grabbing it.”

 “And now?”

 “You're..ah..moving your hand now.”

 “How do you feel?”

 “Good.”

 “A little louder please, and look me in the eye.”

 “I feel good.”

 “Say my name.”

 Baekhyun fought to maintain balance as Chanyeol continued to pump his dick. “Ch-Chanyeol.”

 Chanyeol licked the side of his cheek with his tongue. “Say Chanyeol, please.”

 “Chanyeol…..please…..a little faster.”

Baekhyun let Chanyeol's mouth devour his own, limbs almost turning into jelly with the latter's constant attention to his erection.

“This is me letting you off easy.” Chanyeol whispered, “Don't think I'll allow you to come so fast and so easy every time.”

Baekhyun was breathing too audibly now; he feared that he would wake Kris up, but Chanyeol's hand on the length of his member was so unrelenting, he couldn't help but moan out loud.

“Think of it as a taste of what is in store for you, Byun Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun slid against Chanyeol's body, limbs unwilling to support him. He was this close to the tipping point.

“I'm..going..to..come.” he jarringly whispered, mortified that it had taken Chanyeol barely two minutes to undo him. Was he that deprived? Depraved?

“Then come for me, Baekhyun.”

“Chanyeol..I..ugh..”

Baekhyun's mind went blank the second hot seed spurted out from his dick. Hanging on to Chanyeol's strong arms for support, he was totally unaware of how his cum painted the kitchen floor white.

Chanyeol rubbed the boy's back reassuringly, lovingly.

“Such a dirty little boy. Look what mess you made on the floor.”

Baekhyun sank back on the floor and leaned against the wooden chair leg, his member still poking out. This made Chanyeol squat beside him as well, albeit with some difficulty. “Hey. You okay?”

Baekhyun nodded, eyes averted. He tried getting his heartbeat back to normal even as a limping Chanyeol set about cleaning the mess he had made on the floor. His brother's friend was soon back by his side though.

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun in a hug, patting his head in a reassuring manner. “Baby boy, did I scare you off?”

“No.” Baekhyun shook his head vehemently.

Chanyeol kissed the top of Baekhyun's head, “Then that's good.” He took the boy's hand in his, and admired the slender fingers. “That's really good. Someday soon, you'll have to return the favour.”

Baekhyun nodded, almost climbing on Chanyeol's lap. “Someday soon..” he whispered.

They heard a door creak upstairs. Kris had finally woken up from his slumber.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what I was thinking while writing this scene *sweats*


	3. "You smell really nice"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while waiting for Netflix to upload the latest episode of Memories of Alhambra. Please give a blind eye to all the typos juseyo :D

 

 

Park Chanyeol was gone by the time Kris managed to crawl downstairs.

“You!” Kris growled at his brother, “Pull the curtains! My eyes _hurt!”_ He rubbed his temple, “My head is splitting into two. I can't see shit.”

Baekhyun snorted, “You're lucky Ma-Papa aren't home. They'd ground you, you know.” He gestured towards the container of soup on the kitchen counter, “Should I heat up some _haejangguk_ for you? Handsome boy's gonna be perky when the parents arrive.” His eyes were twinkling, as if he had a precious secret hidden away in a corner somewhere.

It took a whole minute and twenty seconds for Baekhyun's words to register in Kris’ numbed brain. “ _Haejangguk?_ There's _haejangguk?”_

Baekhyun nodded merrily, selecting a knife from one of the many to cut himself a slice of tutti frutti cake.

“I see. Was that the delivery guy at the door earlier? I think I heard the doorbell.”

Baekhyun gave his back to his brother, seemingly intent on cutting the cake. “Park Chanyeol dropped by earlier. He brought soup and cake.”

Kris’ eyes, which had been half shut before, opened wide at the mention of Chanyeol dropping by. He cunningly observed the thin frame of his younger brother. “Chanyeol was here?” he began his interrogation in the most casual of tones.

Baekhyun turned to face him, “Yup.”

Kris stared at his sibling. Baekhyun's eyes were shuttered.

“Huh.” he uttered, “I see.” he scratched the overnight stubble on his chin, “Did he say something? How long was he here for? Why didn't you wake me up?”

Baekhyun made a face, “Aigoooo, look who's talking. Your snores were loud enough to scare Mrs Next Door. Besides,” he took a bite of the cake, “he was just here to deliver the stuff, said he's been doing rounds since morning, delivering soup to all you wasted pals.”

Kris regarded Baekhyun shrewdly, “Is that right? Hmmmm...give me your phone.” The phone was handed over to him by a very suspicious looking sibling. “I'm not going to steal your classmate’s numbers. I heard you loud and clear the last time. My phone's upstairs and I need to make a phone call to Junmyeon.”

Baekhyun ate the rest of his piece of cake.

“Oi, Myeon! Yes, yes, this is Kris. Aaaaah, this is my brother's phone...what? No, I did not lose my phone..anyways, that's not the point. Did - did Chanyeol drop by your house delivering soup?”

Dang! Baekhyun bit at the cake and then his nails. Kris was already smelling a rat. 

“He did? That's strange! When has he ever been generous with us! Whoaaaa. Maybe the Christmas spirit got to him. What can I say, just enjoy the cake. Hehe. Cake. _Cake?_ Oi, Junmyeon-ah, did he really not come with cake? He left one for me..”

Baekhyun was at the verge of exclaiming that the tutti frutti cake was meant for him.

What followed in the next ten minutes was classic Kris with his snoop mode on.

“I called everybody.” Kris said, giving Baekhyun back his phone. “Chanyeol really prepared soup for everyone but left a cake only at our place.”

Baekhyun bit his lower lip. It was an involuntary move, which only made Kris’ suspicion rise. “Chanyeol knows I hate sweet things.” Kris went on, “He also knows that I drop by _Cinnamon and Fire_ all too often to get pastries for you. What have you two been doing behind my back, _while I was high_ ? Did he take your number? Did he hit on you? Did he try to appear all suave and goody goody, _because he is NOT goody goody._ ”

“ _Hyung!”_ Baekhyun protested, trying to look disgusted with the very idea. He dearly hoped his act was convincing. “Th-the cake must have been a leftover cake for all we know. We didn't even exchange two sentences!”

Kris crossed his arms, “You won't be lying to your older brother now, would you?”

“Like you haven't ever lied to me.” Baekhyun pressed, “And no, I am not lying. We barely even looked at each other last night.”

Kris’ arms were on his hips now, “Good. Because I told him to stay away from you.”

“ _Hyung!_ Why would you do that?”

“Because you have a stupid crush on him. _Let's make out in the backseat of my car,_ he'd say and you'd fall over your feet in hurry to do exactly that.”

“I-I….why do you think I am so easy?” Baekhyun lifted the discarded knife. Kris scoffed. “And that's exactly what you suggested to Seulgi after stealing her number from my phone.”

“And that's precisely why Chanyeol and I are besties. We are the same. We have the same modus operandi. But you - you are an idiot, and a fool. Also, I don't think I need to remind you that you are in your final year of high school. You should study day and night. _Hyung's_ keeping a close eye on you.”

Baekhyun shoved the knife in Kris’ palm, “You can heat the soup yourself.”

  
A final year high school student had a lot of worries.

 

_Will I get good grades?_

_Will I get into a good University?_

_Will I get a good night's sleep tonight?_

_Will I ever get to sleep for seven hours straight ever again?_

_Will my parents disown me if I fail?_

 

As a final year student himself, Baekhyun also had a number of worries.

 

_Will Chanyeol ever talk to me again? It's been a good eight days._

_Will I ever bump into Chanyeol again? It's a new year afterall._

_Will I get to kiss Chanyeol again?_

_Will Kris find out?_

Such and other worries plagued Baekhyun's brain as he walked got down from the bus and walked home. The sun was beginning to set, and their residential neighborhood was bathed in a pretty, soft orange glow.

The same pale glow was on his face when he stumbled into Kris and his friends closer home. They were maybe six or seven of them, perched on top of their bikes, idling the evening away as only University goers could.

Junmyeon, the nicest among his brother's friends, waved at him. “Byun Baekhyun.” he called out.

Baekhyun froze on spot. He could see Chanyeol's very pronounced physique from the corner of his eyes.

It had been days. Kris and his friends had gone to Jeju to celebrate New Year's.

Baekhyun smiled softly and bowed. He was bowing to the group as a whole, trying his best not to look Chanyeol in the eye.

“Back from school?” another of Kris’ friends asked.

Baekhyun nodded.

“Oi.” Kris used his intimidating voice. The rascal loved to show dominance over his brother in front of his pals. “Get going.”

Baekhyun swallowed a few curses; he'd make sure to get even with Kris back home.

“Is that any way to talk to your brother?”

Baekhyun quickly turned to the person who spoke up for him. It wasn't Chanyeol, it was some other boy they called Lay

“Come here.” Lay said, “Kris tries his best to hide you from us. I shouldn't let the chance go to click selfies with the cute brother.”

Baekhyun was disarmed by the deep dimple that appeared on Lay's cheek without warning. He approached the man without hesitation.

“Go home.” Kris whined.

“Let us click selfies with your brother.” Junmyeon barked, “I wanna go next.”

So Baekhyun clicked selfies with his brother's pals, acutely aware that Chanyeol was right there. He hadn't uttered a word in greeting.

“Don't you want to click selfies with Kris’ baby brother?” Lay asked Chanyeol. “Chanyeol clicks selfies all day.” The helpful boy explained to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun finally had the excuse to look at his crush, the one who had given him a handjob only recently. Chanyeol looked so good sitting like that on his bike, like he owned the whole friggin world. What would Baekhyun not do to click a selfie with Chanyeol and stare at it all day.

“Nah!” Chanyeol said, looking bored. “I think you guys are just keeping the boy from getting home. He looks tired.”

Baekhyun's heart sank.

Kris looked positively delighted at Chanyeol's refusal to click selfies with his brother.

The hell with Kris, Baekhyun thought, looking at Chanyeol with a pout beginning to form.

 _Does he not want to break my heart anymore?_ Baekhyun wondered, and his face must have conveyed his infinite sorrow because Chanyeol cast a glance at his face and  immediately melted.

“On second thought..come here.” Chanyeol beckoned him over with a casual shake of his head, hand already inside his jacket pocket to pull his cellphone out.

Chanyeol put his arm around Baekhyun, and turned their torsos the slightest bit away from the others. “Let’s try pouting at the camera, shall we?” he grinned, about to press the button.

Baekhyun was pouting by default, an angry sort of pout.

“Look at that.” Chanyeol said cheerfully, arm still over the boy's shoulder, “It came out really well. One more time?”

Baekhyun was glaring at the camera this time.

“Awesome.” Chanyeol exclaimed, and then, under his breath, “You smell really nice.” He let go of Baekhyun's shoulder.

Baekhyun looked at the older boy searching but Chanyeol had already begun a conversation with the one sitting to his right.

Baekhyun glanced at Kris. His sibling couldn't have overheard Chanyeol whispering in his ear, but he still looked displeased.

Chanyeol sent the pics over to Baekhyun later that night - _I hope you haven't forgotten that you owe me. I'll drop by to collect sometime soon.”_

Baekhyun blushed at the message. He slept extra soundly that night.

  



	4. "I'm trying not to fuck you senseless right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone. What a start to the year, writing car sex. AHSHSHDHDHDHDHDHD. Quick confession, I luuurve the characters in this drabble series. They're so enjoyable to write. I basically wrote it as a new year gift to myself, and to all of you, but mostly for myself heeee XD
> 
> As always, pardon the inevitable typos. I do come back later to fix typos, just to let you know ;) 
> 
> Song - If You Were Mine by Ocean Park Standoff. The song is a sexy, teeny glimpse into PCY's mind. Anyhoo, nighty night.

 

Let me tell you a not-so-secret - everyone hates running errands for their older siblings. Baekhyun was no different, and Kris gave him no chill. Kris  _ never  _ went grocery shopping, he never helped out their mother in the kitchen, never watered the plants in their terrace garden - he always had some cool thing to do at some cool place with his cool gang. Just like tonight.

 

“Baekhyun, sugar plum, Kris wants you to go give him his wallet. Always in a hurry, that boy will forget to wear pants someday.” their mother wrung her hands just as Baekhyun was about to open the top most button of his school uniform.

 

“Not again.” Baekhyun protested. 

 

Their mother brought a finger to her lips, “Shhh. Papa is reading the evening paper in his study. If he hears about this, Kris will be grounded.”

 

She handed him a sleek leather wallet, “Just this once, sweetpea.  _ Hyung's  _ waiting for you.”

 

“Where  _ is _ he?” Baekhyun loosened his tie. It was almost dusk outside, not to mention the chilly weather. 

 

His mother sighed, “Call him.” she whispered. “Did he tell you? He's been selected for that basketball scholarship, said he'll be treating his teammates tonight. Hurry now.”

 

“Just great.” Baekhyun sighed, pocketing the wallet.

 

The address Kris gave him was so far off that Baekhyun spent his hard accumulated pocket money as cab fare. 

Even as he paid the cabbie off in a jingle-jangle of coins outside the pub Kris was in, Baekhyun was aware of several pairs of eyes on him. Probably had everything to do with the way he was dressed. His school uniform probably stood out in this place where everyone was dressed to their nines.

 

Baekhyun pulled his beanie down so that it would almost cover his eyes. He looked around for the correct entrance to the pub, wondering if they'd even let him in dressed up like this. 

 

A couple of guys, tall and dressed in thick, long coats, were leaning on the wall a little way from the entrance, smoking. Baekhyun squinted in the dark, trying to ascertain if any one among them could be his brother. Right at that moment, as though by dint of sheer fate, he heard the low, vibrating, very pleasant pitch of Park Chanyeol's voice. Definitely Park Chanyeol, especially the laughter. 

 

Baekhyun smiled to himself in the dark, vaguely aware that the man's voice alone could spread a thin layer of warmth across his skin. He peered to see if Kris was among those smoking by the entrance. 

 

He saw Park Chanyeol throw his cigarette stub to the ground and crush it under his heel. Then, the man turned to look straight at him. Baekhyun felt like a thief caught stealing the world's most precious diamond. His cheeks burned. 

 

“If you are done counting coins and paying your cabbie, is it my cue to ask what you're doing in a place like this?”

 

Baekhyun opened and closed his mouth. So Chanyeol had spotted him getting down from the car. 

 

“I'm here to deliver something.” 

 

“Delivery for Kris?” Chanyeol asked, sounding very amused, very important surrounded by his friends. 

 

Baekhyun was enchanted with that voice. He walked closer to his crush, close so he could make Chanyeol's perfect features out. “Mm.” he nodded, readily fishing the wallet out. “Can you give this to him?”

 

Chanyeol did not even look at his outstretched arm, eyes  focused on Baekhyun's face, never straying. “Table number 7. Go inside and give it yourself.”

 

Baekhyun frowned. He was confused. He had thought Chanyeol would like to help. 

 

“Give it to Kris and return back to me, quick.” Chanyeol simply said. 

 

Baekhyun hurried inside. He barely said two words to Kris 

while slapping the wallet on the wooden table in his hurry to get back outdoors to Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol had disposed of his other pals in the meantime. “Did you dispose off all your petty cash in that last cab ride?”

 

Baekhyun knew now, this is how it was going to be between them. Chanyeol would always tease him. Chanyeol liked teasing him, it seemed. 

 

“I can take a bus.” Baekhyun admitted grudgingly. 

 

“Or..I could drop you home.” 

 

The offer sounded too good to be true. “Really?” Baekhyun exclaimed, “Will you really do that?”

 

Chanyeol shrugged, “Let me just ask the guys to get my car from the parking. Can't have you walking home from the bus stop in the dead of the night looking like a morsel.” He fished his cellphone out, even as Baekhyun's ears turned red. The high school student was very aware of Chanyeol's hand reaching out for his own.

 

“Tchhh. I'm in my uniform. Hardly leather and fishnets.” Baekhyun gestured to the people in the street, dressed to the nines in their fancy gear. 

 

Chanyeol stooped to whisper in Baekhyun's ears, “I really don't care. You still look hot and I'm trying not to fuck you senseless right now.”

 

Baekhyun shivered violently as warm breath assaulted his ear, the bit that his beanie had failed to cover. “I am - is that what we'll do in your car?”

 

Chanyeol broke into a laugh. “Me fuck a schoolkid? Not happening.”

 

_ Why not,  _ Baekhyun whimpered internally. “I'm not a kid.” he spoke out loud. “I'm nineteen, and I’m graduating this year.”

 

“Then graduate, I suppose.” Chanyeol smirked, enjoying himself.  

 

This coming from someone who had made him cum all over the kitchen floor, Baekhyun thought petulantly. 

 

The first half of the ride back home was spent in confused silence. Baekhyun was thoroughly confused, Chanyeol had not even demanded a kiss as payment. 

 

“How's your ankle?” Baekhyun asked to fill the silence.

 

“Boring.” Chanyeol yawned, eyes on the road.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I said, that's a very boring subject. Why don't we talk about what we did in your kitchen back then?”

 

Baekhyun kept quiet, wondering which direction Chanyeol was steering the conversation to. 

 

“Do you think about that?” The smile was evident on Chanyeol's voice.

 

“Sometimes.” It sure was warm inside Chanyeol's car.

 

“Little liar.” Chanyeol grinned, “Bet you think about my hands on your cock  _ all  _ the time. Why don't you admit it?” He purred.

 

Dear God, Chanyeol purrs.

 

“It's been such a long time. It's a hazy memory.” Baekhyun sat up on the passenger seat. 

 

“Very well. We can remedy that tonight.” Chanyeol placed his hand on Baekhyun's lap. 

 

“I don't want a handjob.” Baekhyun pouted. 

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “Okay then, what do you want?”

 

Baekhyun bit his lip. Chanyeol was smart, hadn't he figured it out. 

 

“What do you want, Byun Baekhyun?” That purr again. 

 

“What you said earlier..” Baekhyun's breath caught as Kris’ friend started moving his hand up and down his thigh. “Us in the backseat.”

 

“Ambitious.” Chanyeol stated, sounding pleased. “But no.”

 

Baekhyun went back to his silent pout. 

 

“But I'll tell you what I'm going to do with you tonight. I'll stop the car at an isolated spot near your place.”

 

“??”

 

“And kiss you, because what else can wipe that pout off?”

 

Baekhyun's toes curled. “Just kiss?”

 

Chanyeol pinched his thigh. “Maybe I'll loosen that damn tie and claim all of your throat so you can go home and tell your mirror that you've been well and truly tasted by me.”

 

“Hmm.” It was Baekhyun's turn to purr now. “And?”

 

“And nothing.” Chanyeol said with a tone of finality, saving the best for the last. 

 

Very well, Baekhyun thought, he'd make sure to taste all of Park Chanyeol's kisses thoroughly. Kris’ friend was so elusive, who knew when the opportunity will present itself again. 

 

Park Chanyeol's kisses tasted divine, and then some more. The faint smell of tobacco was sure heady. It made Baekhyun lighthearted, or was it Chanyeol's fingers roughly pulling at his tie. 

 

Baekhyun threw his neck back as the other worked on his shirt buttons now. Chanyeol made good on all his promises, it seemed. Kris’ friend was sucking on the base of his throat like the world was shattering tonight and there would be no tomorrow. 

 

Chanyeol licked at the side of his neck, making his way up to his earlobe, and pulling his beanie away to expose his ear. 

 

“I'm sensitive there.” Baekhyun half begged, half laughed. 

 

“Hmmmm.” Chanyeol's warm, wet tongue assaulted his ear. Baekhyun squealed in response. 

  
  


Canyou even walk in a straight line?? Goell the mirror that Park Chanyeol ruined you tonight. “Where else are you sensitive?” 

 

_ Everywhere,  _ Baekhyun thought. He pulled Chanyeol away from his ear by tugging at the dark, unholy strands. “Here.” he answered, unbuttoning his shirt and laying his chest bare. 

 

Chanyeol tried to stop him, “But you'll catch a cold, baby.” His tone was laced with concern, concern and a lot of velvet. Park Chanyeol was horny. Baekhyun thought he could win this. 

 

“Not if you hold me tight.” Baekhyun offered. He was immediately pulled into a tight hug. 

 

“I could hold you tight all night, you tease. Your tits are so fucking erect.” Chanyeol palmed the entire chest area, thoroughly, once, twice, again and again. They kissed. 

 

“Mph.” Baekhyun broke away from their umpteenth kiss, “Backseat?”

 

Chanyeol laughed against the corner of his lips. “No.” This made the other boy push at his chest. 

 

“I'm hard.” Baekhyun protested. “A-aren't you?”

 

In reply, Kris’ friend grabbed his hand and placed it over his crotch. “What do you think?”

 

Chanyeol was heavily aroused too. Baekhyun did not remove his hand from the hard on. 

 

“I want to watch you touch yourself, Baekhyun.” So saying, Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun further down the seat, hovering over the boy in a way that the latter would have to part his legs. “And in return, I want you to watch me touch myself. Will you do that?”

 

Baekhyun nodded soundlessly. 

 

“Such a precious, good boy.” Chanyeol said, eyes glinting, helping Baekhyun with his zipper first, and then moving on to his own fly. 

 

Baekhyun eyes closed of their own accord when Chanyeol rubbed both their cocks against each other. 

 

Chanyeol drank in the sight. “Now touch yourself. Look me in the eye and tell me why I am your puppy crush. If your answer is satisfactory,” he rubbed the wetness off the tip of Baekhyun dick, “I'll cum all over your face. If not, I'll bite your bum.”

 

Baekhyun slid his fingers over his penis, from base to tip, unable to think of a single reason why. His breathing was all shallow. “I ...can't think of anything.”

 

Chanyeol swooped over him to lick his cheek, “Look at me.”

 

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol's dick, so long, so hard. His fingers ached to touch it. Instead, he pumped his own member harder. 

 

“Like what you see?” Chanyeol was panting as well. “Want me to spill the load over your face, huh?”

 

Baekhyun nodded. He wanted it so badly, Chanyeol's cum over him, inside him. “You're handsome.” 

 

“Many people are handsome.” Chanyeol panted, working his dick, looking like sin personified. “Tell me why I'm your crush. Or else -”

 

Baekhyun was riding the waves of desire, barely coherent. “Such nice eyes.” he whimpered.

 

Chanyeol rewarded him with an open mouthed kiss. 

 

“Voice so..sexy.” Baekhyun breathed. “Nose.” He reached out a hand weakly to touch Chanyeol's nose. 

 

Chanyeol rewarded Baekhyun some more.

 

“From the first time I saw you,” Baekhyun whispered, biting his lip now, “I wanted you..so bad. I could only see you.” he whimpered, tearing up out of sheer pleasure, “I wanted you to notice me so bad. I wanted ..I wanted..Chanyeol. I'm..”

 

“I know baby, I know. Keep going. You're doing so well. So fuckworthy my babe is.”

 

“Your seats..don't want..to spoil.” 

 

“You can shoot your cum all over the windshield for all I fucking care.” Chanyeol groaned.

 

“Please,” Baekhyun begged, not knowing what he was begging for. But Chanyeol knew. Chanyeol was worldly and wise and all the things good in this universe. The car owner repositioned Baekhyun with ease and before the latter could take hold of his senses, Chanyeol had his mouth all over his dick. 

 

Baekhyun started whimpering real loud, encased in his crush's mouth, on the brink. He couldn't even give Chanyeol a warning before spilling his seed in the other's mouth, shudder upon shudder wrecking his body and sanity. 

 

When Chanyeol came up to leave kisses on Baekhyun's cheeks, he found the boy silently crying. 

 

“You taste so damn good. Hey. You were really good. So good. Such a good baby. You fell for me at first sight, huh?” Chanyeol placed himself against Baekhyun's face as promised, the seats bearing the brunt of the sudden movements. He rubbed his leaking cock against the boy's face, slowly pumping it. “You waited for me to notice you, yeah? Oh baby,” Chanyeol upped the speed, “Now I have. I'll make you feel that I have. I'll not let you out of my sight, Byun Baekhyun. I'll snatch you away and hide you from everyone. Only I will see you wrecked like this. Understood? I'll mark you.”

 

Baekhyun nodded.

 

“I'll mark you with my own juices.” Chanyeol groaned. “Fuck..aah..here, take it.” Kris’ best friend squirted his thick, white load all over Baekhyun's face. “Take it all.”

 

But Chanyeol kept hugging Baekhyun for a good fifteen minutes after coming down from his high. He helped button the school uniform, all crumpled now. He pushed the discarded tie inside Baekhyun's jacket pocket. 

 

“Will you - will we meet .. like this..again?” Baekhyun asked innocently, reaching for the door. 

 

Chanyeol's face was all sombre, but his hand on Baekhyun's nape was all warm. “My baby's so good, we  _ must  _ do this again.”

  
  


Kris was piss drunk by the time Chanyeol made it back to the pub. “Where the hell were you?” 

 

“I met someone.” Chanyeol said mysteriously. He poured himself a drink. 

 

“Fucker.” Kris pointed an accusing finger at him, “You met some tight assed hottie and totally made out inside your car, didn't you?”

 

Chanyeol grinned, “I met such a hottie, you have no idea.” His grin died down the minute Kris turned away. He loved his best friend to bits, he did. Always had, always will, such was their tight bond. But in that moment, Chanyeol  _ hated  _ Kris, hated that Kris would get to go home and sleep under the same roof as Baekhyun, have breakfast at the same room. He  _ hated  _ that Kris had made Baekhyun run an errand for him this evening. 

 

A slight change of things were in order, Chanyeol thought. 

  
  
  



	5. "Behave"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for some light bedtime reading :) I'm happy with the progress so far :) I hope you shall be, too ^_^

Baekhyun could still back out. He had not pressed the doorbell yet and Sehun-on-the-scooty was stubbornly waiting for him outside the gate, all too willing to whisk him away from committing a massive blunder. 

 

“Just go.” he mouthed, shooing the orange haired boy, flapping his funny looking arms in that oversized padded jacket. Baekhyun ate prawns for lunch that day but the jacket had eaten him fair and square.

 

Sehun let his brilliant hair colour catch the sunlight, shaking his head and lifting his chin at Baekhyun in defiance.

 

“Asshat.” Baekhyun mumbled under his breath. His fingers curled over the thick paper in his hand. A little pep talk was the need of hour,  he was standing outside the Park's door afterall. “Baekhyun. You better press the doorbell, boy, or Sehun will mock you for eternity.”

 

Baekhyun made the sign of the cross before pressing the doorbell. For luck. Luck better be on his side because he had done his homework and laid his plans like a she spider lays her web - a quick sneak inside Kris’ cellphone to see if his friends had any plans that afternoon. For the first time in many Sundays, Kris and his gang did not have any plans. 

 

If Kris was home, Park Chanyeol would be home too. His elder brother and Chanyeol rarely went out without the other. He, Byun Baekhyun, was determined to catch a glimpse of his crush, hook or by crook. If that entailed pressing Park Chanyeol's doorbell on false pretext, so be it.

 

All his hormone-induced bravado evaporated in thin wisps the second Mrs Park opened the door. Byun Baekhyun forgot his lines. An orange haired boy sped away on his scooty. 

 

Chanyeol's mother peered at him in curiosity. “Yes, dear?” she prompted, voice containing warmth similar to her son's. Baekhyun took heart. He lifted his school ID for her to see. “We’re going door to door collecting charity, mam.” He made sure his eyes were twinkling. “Any amount you donate will help our school buy warm clothes for the homeless.” 

 

“Oh!” Mrs Park nodded enthusiastically, “Come inside. It's so chilly.”

 

The wily minx hiding inside Baekhyun did a celebratory jig. He bowed to her several times, feet taking sure steps inside the house. 

 

“I'm actually getting late for my OT. So many patients lined up..” Mrs Park looked around distractedly, “Now where did my handbag go..”

 

Baekhyun shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He was doing some quick thinking. Mrs Park was about to hand him a wad of notes and shoo him out of the house. 

 

“Is Chanyeol home, aunty?” He batted his eyes at his crush's mother, speaking in a louder voice. 

 

“You know my son?” The kindly woman asked.

 

“Mm.” Baekhyun nodded, perky now. “He is my brother, Kris’ friend.”

 

Mrs Park covered her mouth with cash laden hands. “Ah! Kris is your older brother? You could have said that earlier. Aigoooo..you don't look like him at all.” 

 

Baekhyun gave a wide smile. Kris and he were really different, both looks-wise and in their demeanour. Kris was morally corrupt while he himself was cunning in a cute way.

 

“You sweet, sweet seedling. Kris is a coconut tree compared  to you.” Mrs Park patted his head affectionately. “Here.” she handed him the money, “write a coupon in Chanyeol's name. Go upstairs and get his signature, yeah? I really need to leave now, I have four operations lined up today. And tell Chanyeol to ask Khan-sama to prepare warm milkshake for you. Okay? Don't leave without drinking something warm and eating something sweet, okay?”

 

Chanyeol's mother was an orthopaedic surgeon, and a peach. 

 

Baekhyun bowed several times, reassuring her. He couldn't help but smirk at his insanely good fortune. 

 

Chanyeol was not in his room.

His crush was inside the bathroom, taking a shower by the sound of it. A pair of jeans and a yellow sweater were carefully laid on the bed. 

 

“Huh?” Baekhyun touched the fabric of the jeans, wondering if Chanyeol would step out of the shower naked. 

 

It was warm indoors, Baekhyun didn't think twice before setting his padded jacket down alongside Chanyeol's clothes. 

 

He sat cross legged on Chanyeol's bed and waited.

 

Too bad Park Chanyeol owned a stupid bathrobe, one long enough that covered all of his thighs and half of his calves. 

 

“You have chicken legs.” Baekhyun pointed out in a grudging tone. But his crush had turned to stone, a marble statue with beautiful wet hair, David minus the nudity. 

 

“Hello, there. What are  _ you  _ doing here,” Chanyeol croaked, finally taking steps towards the unexpected guest, “sitting cross legged on my bed like the Laughing Buddha?”

 

Baekhyun allowed the crush to touch his cheek. 

 

“Did Kris bring you here? Is he around?” Chanyeol couldn't believe the sight before him.

 

“I came by myself.” Baekhyun declared proudly. He clicked his tongue, overtly satisfied at Chanyeol's amazement. “Sehun dropped me technically, but seeing as how he asked me not to press your doorbell, I don't think he should get any credit.”

 

“He did?” Chanyeol crossed his arms and leaned against the bedpost, barely inches from Baekhyun “And why did he ask you not to press the doorbell?”

 

“Because he thought it was a foolish idea, pretending to be donation collector for the school charity.”

 

Chanyeol's eyes went wide, he looked thoroughly confused  for once, “You swindled cash from my mother?”

 

“ _ No _ .” Baekhyun protested, kneeling on the bed now, “It’s a legit thingy. Here, I wrote your name and all. All you need to do is sign.”

 

But the handsome crush was shaking his head. “I never in a million years thought you'd pull something like this.”

 

Baekhyun reached out for Chanyeol, for the bathrobe to be precise. “I wanted to see you.” He tried to part the piece of clothing wide, “Discard it.”

 

“ _ Behave _ .” Chanyeol squawked.

 

“Your mom asked me to tell you to give me something warm to drink and sweet to eat.”

 

“I'll ask Khan-”

 

“And that's you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“That's you, Chanyeol.  _ You’re _ something warm and sweet. I want you. What happened to me being the lamb and you being the lion? Was that empty talk?”

 

Chanyeol laughed, attempting to swat Baekhyun's demanding paws off him. “Gimme a minute to recover from this shock at least.”

 

“You didn't give me any minute to recover when you landed on my porch.” Baekhyun pointed out, kicking Chanyeol's clothes away and out of reach. 

 

“Fine. Fine.” Chanyeol threw his hands up in the air in defeat. “Let's just sit on my lap in the meantime. Come.” He bundled the boy in his arms and directed Baekhyun to his lap.

 

“Why this sudden appearance?” Chanyeol kissed the boy's ear. 

 

“Because it's been four days.”  _ And you do not call.  _

 

“Too long?” Chanyeol whispered in his ear. 

 

Baekhyun squirmed. “Tickles. And yeah, too long.” He turned to the owner of the cushy lap and joined their noses together. “You smell of shampoo.”

 

“You smell like prawns.” Chanyeol teased, before obliviating Baekhyun's protests with a firm kiss. 

 

The boy tried to benefit from the distraction and slither his hand underneath the bathrobe. “Mph. Baekhyun, behave. Not today.”

 

Baekhyun batted his eyes. Chanyeol shook his head, seeing right through him. “Let's talk. I want to talk.”

 

Baekhyun interwined their fingers now. “What about?”

 

“You. I want to know everything about you.”

 

So, instead of ending up a hot mess like he had initially imagined, Baekhyun ended up leaning against a covered chest and recounting his childhood stories. He was still snug against the crush's chest when Khan-sama came to place their tea things on the bedside table. 

 

Sex is good, but endlessly going on about how Kris was the favoured child in the household was good too. Better, in fact. 

 

“Now tell me about you.” Baekhyun finally climbed out of the warm cocoon to grab the bowl of fruit custard. 

 

Chanyeol played with his hair for some time. “You've already met my mother, met her and swindled her. Dad doesn't stay with us. They separated when I was a kid, about your height.” 

 

Baekhyun ignored the jabs. He had already known that Chanyeol's parents were divorced. 

 

“I am an only child. So, I don't even have any juicy sibling stories to share. Kris comes closest, he is my brother from another mother.”

 

Baekhyun made a face, custard sticking to the corner of his lips. “Don't say that.” He was disgusted.

 

Chanyeol rubbed the boy's lips with the pad of his thumb. “I mean to say that Kris is very important to me. We fight and curse at each other all the time, but he's the mainstay of my life.”

 

Baekhyun gave a tight smile. 

 

“That's why, this -” Chanyeol shrugged, “what we are doing, it's a little risky. I don't want to lose a great friendship over a fling.”

 

Baekhyun was careful not to take in a sharp breath at that. He let it slide, appearing not to care, licking another spoonful of custard. Chanyeol rubbed his earlobe.

 

_ Fling, huh?  _

 

“What Kris doesn't know won't hurt him.” Baekhyun bravely declared. “But if Sir Lion, King of the Jungle suddenly developed cold feet, let me know.” He shrugged.

 

Chanyeol buried his nose in Baekhyun's shoulder. “Sir Lion will have his five course meal, don't you worry. I told you I'll break your heart, remember?”

 

Baekhyun had no doubt about that.  _ Of course you will. Only you shall,  _ he thought, grabbing Chanyeol's arms and reaching for more and more kisses. They tasted all the more sweet, now that he knew that the kisses won't keep coming for too long. 

 

Flings barely last a season after all. Baekhyun knew that, and what's more, he accepted the truth gracefully. How much do heartbreaks even hurt? He was doggedly determined to live in the present, because the present was perfect. Heartbreaks will have to wait in line because Chanyeol’s kisses were rendering him breathless for now.  

 


	6. "How About A Kiss"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyie for Drabble 6. I hope you are having fun as you read along. There's not a lot of this story left. I guess we'll wind up before we reach the 20k mark. Thank you for reading. Take care, all of you. Stay warm and fuzzy and above all, my earnest wish for all of you is that you find a lot of love and happiness ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ Do whatever makes you happy.

Kris loved to look at himself in the mirror -  _ there's a rad bod,  _ he would think, turning his head this way and that. There was something to be said about having a sharp jaw and angular face, good height too, something his younger brother can never boast of. He grinned.

 

Baekhyun stared back at him, manner suspicious, “What? Why are you grinning?” 

 

Kris clicked his tongue, feeling savage inside, “I need to step out for a couple of hours. You'll be fine all by yourself, right?”

 

He saw his kid brother cast a sweeping glance at his outfit. Baekhyun shrugged. “Ma-Papa asked you to remain indoors before leaving for granny's. You promised them that you'd stay at home and have dinner with me.”

 

Little git, Kris thought. “I'll be back by your bedtime. Junmyeon has the house all to himself and we are planning something sweet tonight.” He watched Baekhyun sigh, and go back to redecorating his wall. 

 

“Don't drink and drive, Kris.” The cheeky shit never called him  _ hyung. “ _ Just go to sleep in Junmyeon's couch or wherever. I won't tell Ma-Papa anything.”

 

Ha! Kris thought inwardly, Baekhyun never covered for him without demanding something in return. “I'll buy you donuts from Cinnamon and Fire.” 

 

“Yes you will.” Baekhyun stated, tearing away pictures glued to his wall since forever. 

 

“Order yourself a pizza for dinner, k? There's money on my desk.” Kris was almost out of Baekhyun's room when he stopped abruptly. Holy shit! He just realised something. “Why are you removing Chanyeol's pictures?” His brother had carefully extracted his bestie's photos from his many Yearbook's to make a graffiti of Chanyeol's pictures. That is how the entire household knew about Baekhyun's crush on Chanyeol. 

 

Baekhyun did not even look at him. “I'll just put Sehun's pics here instead.” 

 

Sehun? “ _ Sehun?  _ Your best friend Oh Sehun?”

 

Baekhyun pulled another of Chanyeol's pic from the wall. “Do we know of any other Sehun?”

 

Kris walked inside his brother's room, “Wh-why would you do that?” Baekhyun had been so possessive of the wall since ages, something didn't add up.

 

Baekhyun turned to face him and smiled cheekily, “Sehun and I just started dating.”

 

Eww, gross! Kris would never date his own friends. “I mean,” Kris coughed, “for real?” His younger brother had a propensity for surprising him but this was too sudden, even by Baekhyun's standards.

 

His short brother tiptoed to whisper in his ear, “Sehun even gave me a handjob, right in our kitchen.”

 

“Eww, gross.” This time Kris spoke the words out aloud. “TMI.”

 

Baekhyun giggled, “Why do you ask if you don't want to know? Idiot.” 

 

Kris stood there like a fool without saying anything for a whole minute. “Err - you haven't done it all the way, though, have you?”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “I want to. But Sehun wants to wait until I - we graduate.”

 

“Hmmmm.” Kris nodded his head vigorously, agreeing with Oh Sehun one hundred percent. “Just in case you feel like doing it, there's condoms hidden away -”

 

“I know where you hide your condoms.” Baekhyun chuckled. 

 

Kris scratched his ear. “I guess I'll be on my way then.” 

 

“Just go already.” Baekhyun said, annoyed.

  
  


Kris smiled to himself all the way to Junmyeon's. He hugged Chanyeol extra tight that night. “You brought beer. Atta boy. Chanyeol, you're the man.”

 

There were four sets of cards on the table. “High stakes drinking game.” Chanyeol shuffled the cards, “Kris and I will partner up in the game.”

 

“Partners for life, man.” Kris declared, shedding his coat and letting it fall to the floor.

 

Chanyeol grinned at him. “Where's your date?”

 

“She couldn't make it. It's just me and beer tonight.”

 

“Go easy on the drinks. We don't want out mood maker grounded.” Junmyeon enveloped Kris in a bear hug. “Or throwing up on my mother's beloved carpet.”

 

“Pshhh.” Kris shoved Junmyeon away, “I'll aim for you if I feel like puking. Don't worry about Papa grounding me, they ain't home. I bribed Baekhyun into covering up for me. Guess I'll just camp at your bed tonight.” He blew Junmyeon a kiss. 

 

Kris never saw Chanyeol bring the pint of beer to his lips and take a pause. 

 

“Let's play.” Kris roared. “I feel lucky tonight.”

 

“You could have brought your cute brother along with you tonight.” Lay said, sitting opposite Chanyeol with stars in his dreamy eyes. 

 

“Why? Do you fancy him?” Chanyeol asked, voice a little rough, handing them their cards with practiced ease. 

 

“I don't mind seeing more of that cute tushie.” Lay answered.

 

“Oi.” Kris pointed a finger at Lay. “Nobody talks of my brother's tushie. Tushie out of bounds.” He was so intent on Lay that he didn't hear Chanyeol snort.

 

“Besides,” Chanyeol spoke up silkily, “Everyone and their mothers know cute butt has been crushing on me since forever.” He flicked hair from his forehead. 

 

Kris snorted. “Yeah, no. He has found himself a boyfriend.” Baekhyun's older brother watched with satisfaction as Chanyeol placed all his cards facedown on the table.

 

“Boyfriend? Baekhyun has a boyfriend!  _ Since when?”  _ Chanyeol's words were sharp, urgent.

 

Kris had no way of knowing that his younger brother had gone to visit Chanyeol under false pretense only last week. “He’s dating his best friend. Oh Sehun.” Baekhyun's older brother clinked his pint of beer against Chanyeol's. “Remember I told you Baekhyun has a wall devoted to you? Yeah, he took all your pics off the wall. Hurts to be replaced, doesn't it?” Kris laughed, not suspecting a thing. 

 

Chanyeol merely stared at him with dark, dark eyes.

 

Kris laughed some more, “I guess it sucks to lose admirers.”

 

Chanyeol grimaced. “Sucks real bad.” came the admittance. 

 

Kris thought no more of the matter, completely immersed in the game of cards now. What's more, Chanyeol and he were losing the game. “ _ Concentrate.”  _ he admonished his bestie, “Where's you damn concentration?”

 

Chanyeol threw his cards haphazardly on the floor, “ _ Fuck it.  _ I'm going home.”

 

Everyone stared at him.

 

“I have an upset tummy.”

 

“Bro, you sure?” Kris asked, concerned. Chanyeol was known to quit parties midway, on some whim or other. But this was too early, and they had billiards scheduled for later. Chanyeol never bailed on billiards.

 

“ _ Khan-sama _ fed raw lobsters for lunch. He's getting old. I really need to use the loo.”

 

“Use the loo in my place.” Junmyeon pipped in. “You can't leave like this.”

 

Chanyeol gave a crude smile. “I'll end up soiling your mother's carpet.”

 

“He definitely looked unwell.” Lay spoke, soon after Chanyeol left. “Face so pinched. Hmmmm...I thought  _ Khan-sama  _ was the best cook there is..raw lobsters is just fucked up.”

  
  
  


Baekhyun had just ordered himself a family size cheese pizza when there was a loud knock on the door. 

 

“Who's there?” he peered through the peeping hole. 

 

“Open the door, Byun Baekhyun! You got some explaining to do.” came the unmistakable voice of Park Chanyeol, and just when he had ordered a family sized pizza!

 

“You're not the pizza delivery boy!” Baekhyun teased, all too happy as he unlocked the door. 

 

His crush stepped inside, already shaking his long limbs out of the coat, smelling like cherries and woodsmoke and anger? “Not in a mood for jokes, Byun Junior.”

 

“Eh?” Baekhyun played with the sleeves of his hoodie. 

 

“Are you dating someone?”

 

Baekhyun had rarely seen that expression on Chanyeol's smooth face. “You...I think? I mean, I guess we are dating, in an odd sort of way? Or not. You tell.” The boy bit his lip, unsure, waiting for an affirmation.

 

Chanyeol's face straightened. “Why did Kris tell me just now that you're dating your friend?”

 

Baekhyun understood. He threw his head back and groaned. “That's because I lied to him.” Chanyeol waited. Baekhyun rubbed one toe with the other, “I told him that I'm dating Sehun, my friend.”

 

“And you took down my pictures to prove that.” Chanyeol added, walking up to him, “Why did you do that?”

 

Baekhyun reached out for Chanyeol's arms, “I don't want Kris to find out about us, like ever.”

 

“Why pretend to have a boyfriend? Why go to such lengths? I'm already taking all the precautions. I never call you because I'm always with Kris. And when I'm home, you're with Kris.” Chanyeol's tone was stern, he looked unhappy.

 

“You don't understand.” Baekhyun stepped back, “If he finds out..” he looked at the frowning Chanyeol in the eyes, “you’ll choose your best friend over a silly fling, won't you?” 

 

The ball was now in Chanyeol's court. 

But his crush was in no mood to play.

 

Chanyeol approached him and slowly cupped his cheeks, “Byun Baekhyun, you don't know me.” came the whisper

, “I've let you have your way up until now because I'm much too fond of you. But I'll  _ raise hell _ if my pics are not on that wall in five minutes.”

 

“What will you do?” Baekhyun mumbled. 

 

“Put. The. Damned. Photos. Back. On. Your. Wall.” Chanyeol challenged. 

 

“Don't use that tone on me.” Baekhyun pouted.

 

“Arghhhh!” Chanyeol stepped back, letting go of Baekhyun's cheeks. “Okay, I'll ask nicely then. Baby please put my pics back on the wall. Please?”

 

Baekhyun blinked. “You need to be nicer, and sound more patient this time. 1 2 3 Go.”

 

Chanyeol was at his wit's end. He glared at Baekhyun. “I bolted off of Junmyeon's party. I have zero patience regarding such matters. Do you know how Kris was gloating? He is over the moon about me being replaced by some jerk.”

 

“Even so, you need to ask nicely.” Baekhyun would not budge. 

 

Chanyeol breathed out, letting go of his frustration. “How about a kiss?”

 

“Sounds much, much better.” 

 

Chanyeol's lips were very demanding as they crashed over his, but Baekhyun let his crush have his fill and taste all of him. 

 

Chanyeol left a lot of short, noisy kisses on his lips. “I am your -  _ muah -  _ only crush -  _ muah -  _ aren't I?”

 

_ Muah muah muah.. _

 

Chanyeol kissed him left and right. 

 

“You are.”

 

“Then -  _ muah -  _ shouldn't my _ \- muah -  _ pics be on your _ \- muah -  _ wall _?” _

 

“I'll put them back up.” Baekhyun relented, overeating on Chanyeol's hungry kisses. “I just didn't know it would upset you so much. Or that Kris would gloat in front of you.”

 

“It fucked me up.” Chanyeol said, getting angry at the mere thought. “And you're right. We're dating. You're dating me.” He pulled Baekhyun in for a hug. “Only me.”

 

“Are we gonna go out for dates?” Baekhyun spoke, half buried against Chanyeol's chest. “I thought you only wanted to break my heart.”

 

Chanyeol crushed him with his embrace, “What do you know about heartbreaks?” he asked, leaving kisses on the silky hair. “Heartbreaks start with harmless dates, I'm warning you.”

 

“Consider me fairly warned.” Baekhyun giggled. 

 

Chanyeol helped him redecorate the wall, all the while cringing at the pics. “I could give you shirtless selfies. These Yearbook pics don't do me justice at all. Argh, my ears look so big.”

 

“They're perfect. You're perfect.” Baekhyun said, standing back and admiring the arrangement. “Kris will lose it when he comes home.”

 

Baekhyun ate the cheese pizza reclining on the bed against Chanyeol's warm body, terribly happy and warm in the knowledge that they were indeed dating. “Don't go. Sleep with me tonight.”

 

“Baby I wish I could hug you to sleep. But I have to go.”

 

“Fifteen more minutes! Half an hour!”

 

“Says the one who has a boyfriend named Sehun.”

 

“Jeez, don't hate Sehun. Poor boy has no idea.”

 

Chanyeol tucked Baekhyun to bed. “Let me go, please? I'll take you out on a date tomorrow, I promise. I'll take you wherever you want to go.”

 

“You said you don't do cute dates.”

 

“I'm actually not fond of theme parks and doing silly things together.”

 

“I want to go stargazing.” Baekhyun prompted. “I could totally sneak out at night. And we can, you know, make out under the stars, all naked, you and I?”

 

Chanyeol rubbed Baekhyun's nose, “Sold.” he said. “I kinda want to make your cute butt all mine, so I guess I'll just leave bite marks.”

 

Baekhyun gave a heavenly smile. “Can't wait. Don't forget you promised. My heart will really, really break if you don't take me stargazing.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled and bent forward to leave a slow, lingering kiss on Baekhyun's lips. “Now sleep. I'll see myself out.” 

 

Baekhyun slept off peacefully, dreaming of their date to come. 

 

But Chanyeol had to relieve himself in the washroom back home before he could even think about sleep. What was it about the boy, Chanyeol thought to himself, furiously working his dick. He could have undressed Baekhyun on the bed. Baekhyun would have allowed the mindless fucking, probably would have enjoyed it even, as all his partners did. What was he even saving the boy up for, when all he wanted to do was ride him senseless. 

 

And now he had to resort to masturbating. Why was he so scared of having his way with the boy? Why did he want things to be perfect, why was he so adamant about the timing? 

 

_ Am I falling for him?  _

 

_ Baekhyun. _

 

_ Baekhyun. _

 

Chanyeol shuddered as his release came, warmth gushing out and escaping the confines of his fingers, falling to the cold bathroom floor. 

 

He did not understand it, this phenomenon. It was strange and exhilarating at the same time. Hearts might break, true, he thought, but it wasn't Baekhyun's heart alone that was in line, was it now..

  
  
  



End file.
